


In Too Deep

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Distracted Jensen, Hurt Jared, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Porn, Protective Jensen, Season/Series 10, Slash, Spoilers, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filming while directing is never easy but when a scene causes Jensen to go too deep into his own head and almost hurts Jared, his guilt leads to more later on that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Too Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Explicit content, language, minor violence. As well as some spoilers up to the 3rd episode for season 10.
> 
> Tags: It's not directly tagged to anything but probably does contain some spoilers.
> 
> Beta'd By: Cappy712
> 
> Prompt by: Gemini68
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
> 
> Author note: So a friend wanted to see something after that heated scene in the bunker in episode 3 so I hope the muse pulled that off. Enjoy.

**In Too Deep**

 “C’mon Sammy! Let’s do this!”

Jensen Ackles knew every spot he had to hit in this scene. He’d run it in his head since the night before as well as walking it through early this morning when he’d gotten to set ahead of nearly everyone else, including his co-star, so he’d been sure he could handle the intense scene of the episode he was also directing. He honestly, even as he felt and saw it happening, didn’t know when the hell it all went wrong.

When he decided to direct an episode in this tenth season Jensen knew it would be harder than his other two episodes because he needed to be in this episode more and it was an intense and physical scene between his character and Jared’s.

One of the problems that came up was that where normally he and Jared had plenty of time to run the scene, test the lines or even go through it the night before to work out any kinks or issues that might crop up they hadn’t been able to do that this time.

Jared had been called away to Austin over the weekend to make a few appearances so that meant he didn’t get back to Vancouver until late last night and then due to his still injured shoulder he had to take special care in rehearsing too much after a scene in episode two had aggravated it. So not only hadn’t they been able to run the scene, they also hadn’t seen each other in more than four days…something that Jensen was more than acutely aware of now.

It was a little odd using an axe on doors on their set or swinging it at air but it was totally different when he swung that fake axe at Jared the first time and to then have the prop knife put to his throat.

“Do it,” he heard Dean invite Sam to use the knife, knowing the CG folks would have his eyes flashing black and could see Jared giving the perfect response both physically and emotionally as Sam’s face showed his anguish at this moment between them. “Use it on me. Cut me. Do it!”

Jensen saw the flinch but couldn’t be sure if it was Sam or Jared giving it because he’d caught the jarring motion of Jared’s immobilized shoulder while also hearing his assistant director, the guy who took care of scenes when Jensen needed to be an actor, saying to kick it up a notch.

He wasn’t sure if it was the energy of the scene or the mindset that he’d put himself in or the raw emotion of having Jared finally close enough to touch after too many days apart that triggered demon Dean to push the envelope.

This wouldn’t be the first time he or Jared had tested different reactions in a scene. Normally they did it and the director or producers would pick the ones they liked the best, scrapped the rest or stuck it in a gag reel. A rapid fast decision to push Dean’s new uncaring attitude to the next step flashed in his head even before Jensen had a chance to veto it. He felt himself moving before he or his unsuspecting co-star knew it was happening.

“You made it easy for me to break out of the dungeon. I can read your every move before you even make it because I know you, little brother. I taught you everything you know,” Jensen’s sudden move took Jared off guard so when he pushed back his co-star didn’t have a chance to do anything but go with the shove that took Sam back against a wall in the bunker. “I just didn’t teach you everything I know and me like this? I know plenty of tricks.”

“Dean…” Jared managed to stay in character but only barely. He’d nearly been knocked out of character when his shoulder was jarred as the brace he still needed to wear must not have been hooked snugly enough to prevent movement so the sudden pain took him off guard but he’d used it.

He hadn’t been expecting Jensen to make the move that he did even though he’d heard the AD calling to take the scene up a notch so when he found himself pushed against a wall on the set he had to be quick to hide the pain and stay in character. It was only when the fake ax, the prop was fake but still had a dull edge so it would hit the walls right, hit the wall nearest his ear and Jared actually felt something hit his face with a sharp sting that the younger actor began to sense that something might be off.

“Which one of us is the demon here after some of the stuff that you’ve done while looking for me, Sam?” the freedom of not dealing with all the guilt and inner turmoil that Dean Winchester has carried for 10 years was a little refreshing, especially when there was this voice calling for more emotion, darker action to really show how far down the dark path Dean has gone.

Jensen felt the grip on the demon blade in Jared’s hand shift and used the shift to twist the left arm of his co-star up until the engraved blade was close to touching Jared or Sam’s throat while he pressed in a little closer than he ever normally would go in any scene unless they were alone, practicing at home or in the privacy of one of their trailers.

“Remember the last time I had a blade to your throat, Sam?” he heard someone from behind the camera say something to the AD but couldn’t make it out; Jensen’s focus was on hazel eyes that had locked on his but a piece of him, the piece that should’ve had control had slipped a little too far into Dean’s mind. “Bobby won’t be coming in this time and I’m not under anything’s control. This, whether you want to believe it or not, is me now. This is how I am and how I will be and there is nothing you or Castiel can do to change it. Now the question is…just how far do you think I’ll go with this blade at your throat?”

Jared had been watching Jensen’s face and eyes the longer this little adlibbed part of the scene went. He knew the second that his best friend took that final step to bring him right up into Jared’s personal space, the space that they agreed would only be stepped into when they were alone and could let that side of their friendship out, that Jensen had slipped too far into character.

He heard the tone change, winced at the prop demon killing blade press against his throat and forgot to stay in character. Jared’s shoulder was on fire and another part of him had suddenly decided to react to Jensen’s closeness; to the feel of a hard chest pressing against his and against where his one arm was trapped in its sling.

Ignoring cast and crew Jared’s left hand moved to grab onto Jensen’s wrist tightly, applying his own strength to try to bring his friend back to the present and out of character without blowing the whole scene.

When warm breath brushed over his face and something was dropped outside of camera range to cause an instant halt to filming, Jared took the opportunity. “Jen…stop,” the words were whisper soft, barely able to be heard beyond the two of them but it was enough for Jared to feel Jensen go still. “Please.”

“Okay people! Take a break while whatever the hell just crashed gets cleaned up!” the assistant director shouted as the lights turned up and more noise started to filter across the set. “Jensen! Dude, that was awesome. We’ll run the scene again after the break with maybe a little less intensity to give the boys in the editing room something to play with. Jared, great job but I think Sam needed to play off of Dean’s dark side a bit more. Take some time and get a drink.”

Jensen’s eyes blinked a few times as if waking from a dream to feel shaking fingers still gripping his wrist and it dawned on him that he hadn’t broken away yet; that he still basically had Jared pinned. It was also then that he saw both pain and the slight hint of fear staring back at him and cursed under his breath as he stepped back, letting the blade drop. “Jared,” he started to reach up to touch the spot of blood he noticed on the side of his co-star’s face only to stop the instant he caught the flinch from Jared. “Jay, I’m…”

“Guys, that was some great adlibbing!” the AD said as he came up to slap a hand on Jensen’s shoulder. He started to do the same to Jared without thinking when a hand grabbed his as Jensen’s could tell without words his friend was hurting as well as upset. “Give us ten to reset and…”

“We’re breaking for lunch. We’ll reshoot this after that,” Jensen replied, seeing their bodyguard off to the side making a move closer to them. “Mark’s on set. Go have him run his lines or something. Jared needs the set medic to check his shoulder and I need to figure out this scene.”

Jared frowned a little, still leaning against the wall as if not trusting his legs to move when Clif suddenly motioned for him to come with him. “I…I’m fine,” he finally managed to find his voice only to feel intense green pin him.

“No, you’re not and we need to break,” Jensen knew it. He also knew he needed to put space between them before he even thought of approaching Jared with an explanation much less an apology. “Go make sure that shoulder’s okay and I didn’t hurt you more then we’ll get some lunch and go over this scene like we should’ve in the first damn place,” he longed to reach out but held back and instead pinned his AD with a hard look. “Show me where in my binder did it say to ask for Dean to go that dark.”

“Okay, pissed off director now so let’s get you off set,” Clif was quick to nudge Jared away from the set because he knew that no matter how on edge or upset the 6’4” actor was he’d stick it out just to be with Jensen. “Medic first and then you can chill with lunch in your trailer while I go get Mr. Intensity settled down.”

Looking back, Jared debated on sticking around until he could talk with Jensen to see what had happened just then but also thought it might be better to get himself calmed down first so he reluctantly went with their bodyguard.

Jared fought against going to see the medic on set until he went to move and his sling shifted causing pain to shoot through his shoulder. It took less than ten minutes for the medic to make sure the shoulder was still good, readjust the sling properly so there’d be no movement, clean the cut on Jared’s face and sent him off to his trailer where lunch was waiting with a note to eat it.

Normally his appetite was on high but given the pain he’d been in earlier and then his sudden uneasy feeling that something was off between him and Jensen kept him from eating more than a couple bites when suddenly his phone let him know he had a text…a text that made him frown even deeper because he’d expected Jensen to be pounding on his door by now.

‘ _Okay?_ ’ it asked and Jared could see his best friend and so much more when it was just the two of them as he typed the message.

‘ _Yeah. I’d be better if you were here_ ,’ he texted back and meant it. No matter what or if a scene didn’t work he and Jensen were usually joined at the hip, especially these days. ‘ _Wanna talk?_ ’

There was a slight pause that almost had Jared about to go hunt for his friend when he heard his phone again. ‘ _Do you?_ ’

That told Jared that his co-star was staying clear of him because he wasn’t sure how he was taking what had happened during the scene. As Jared knew well the one thing that no one would ever accuse Jensen Ackles of was being scared to confront a problem but he knew this was about more than a scene gone wrong. It was about them or Jensen’s fear of hurting him that was making him hang back and text.

‘ _I’d rather do something else with the time we have left but if I have to choose and since we’re on set I guess talking can work_ ,’ Jared typed the longer message fully rather than use his shortcuts since he knew Jensen hated text speech, pausing as his own doubts kicked in. ‘ _Unless I did something wrong_?’

“It wasn’t you who did anything wrong, Jay,” Jensen’s voice spoke from the door as he pulled it closed behind him. “I’m the one who screwed up earlier. I got too deep into Dean’s head on top of all the stress of directing the episode and not sleeping too well the past few days and I let that go way too far,” he was cautious when he moved toward Jared as if unsure how welcome he was. “I am so damn sorry I hurt you, Jay.”

Jared shook his head, starting to stand only to feel tender fingers press against the center of his chest to keep him still. “You didn’t hurt me so much as take me by surprise when things went that intense but I was already in pain so that wasn’t on you,” he shifted to give Jensen room to sit beside him, sighing when those fingers moved over the small mark on his cheek. “The wall did this.”

“The wall did it because I hit it too hard with that axe,” Jensen countered as his eyes looked Jared over closely before noticing his picked over lunch. “You in that much pain that you’re not hungry?” he asked, instantly concerned. “Tell me now and if so I’m calling the shoot for today.”

“I took a pill for the pain so I’ll be fine to shoot again after the break. I don’t want to be the cause of putting us behind,” Jared reached for his barely touched plate just because he knew Jensen would call the scene if he didn’t. “Did you eat or do you want to split my lunch and then we can grab a pizza on the way home?”

Jensen was looking the newly adjusted and tightened sling over to be sure it would keep Jared’s injured arm still this time when he looked back up at that question, feeling something tight in his chest start to loosen. “Home as in you coming over to run lines, and eat pizza and tell me about your trip to Texas or home as in…”

“Home as in I’ve missed you like crazy, I miss sleeping with you in our bed and I really, really need to feel your hands on me in some way tonight if I can’t talk you into it right now,” Jared replied while holding out a French fry. “Can I?”

“Love to except it would be too hard to explain if we both need wardrobe or if that sling needed fixed again,” Jensen had wracked his brain to think of some way to be able to give them both what they wanted but knew he didn’t want to rush it either or risk hurting Jared’s shoulder so he’d settle for the next best thing. “I missed you, Jay,” he murmured softly as he moved to sit on Jared’s other side, his uninjured one, and eased a careful arm around his shoulders. “Tell me about your trip?”

Jared had much better ideas to what he would have liked to do but he knew time was not their friend right then so he’d settle for just this quiet time; turning more into Jensen’s arm to rest his head on the shoulder that Jared had missed a lot more than he’d let himself think until just then.

They split Jared’s lunch, talked about Texas and then the scene so when they went back to filming they were both on the same page to what Dean would do and how Sam would react to it.

Once back on set Jensen explained how the scene would go, how he wanted the cameras placed and how he’d be playing Dean so the crew would know. The one time the AD sought to interject with a suggestion that was a little too on edge and Jared tensed subtly Jensen flat out refused to go any darker than they’d discussed.

They shot it and it went smoothly. They did it another time to add something Jared suggested and by the third run to be sure it was the best confrontation between the brothers as they could get Jensen called a wrap for the day.

By that point Jared was beyond tired, his shoulder was aching and despite his best efforts to not let on he knew when Jensen saw past his act because Clif was waiting when Jared stepped out of wardrobe to take his bag and nudge him toward the Hummer the bodyguard used when driving them places.

“Jensen said he just had to grab something out of his trailer and then he’d catch up,” Clif spoke while watching Jared lay his head on the back of the seat with his eyes closed. “Hard shoot?” he asked with sympathy after seeing the pain and shadows on Jared’s face.

“Yeah, my director is a pain in the ass,” Jared’s lips were curved when he said this because he’d heard Jensen hit the side of the Hummer like he tended to do before getting in. “Oh, hey. I was just telling Clif what a great guy my director was today.”

Jensen snorted as he climbed into the back of the Hummer instead of taking the passenger seat like he did sometimes. “Your director was an asshole earlier who let his emotions get away from him and we both know it,” he returned, waiting until Clif had driven off the set to let himself begin to relax. He also waited until he knew their bodyguard was focused on the road to slip a hand over the one Jared was tapping. “I’ll make it up to you by letting you have your choice of pizza toppings before we run lines.”

“I take it I’m dropping you both off at one house?” Clif asked without looking back, knowing the answer by the dual mutters he heard. “Don’t stay up too late running lines if I’m picking you up early so I don’t get bitched at by this dictator of a director, okay?”

“Yes, Clif,” again he got two identical answers that made him roll his eyes and mutter about smart asses while he used the phone in the car to let Jensen call in the order for pizza; ignoring the small war he nearly had when Jared put in what he wanted on his half. “Boys! Play nice over the food or I’m splitting you up!”

By the time he pulled into the drive of Jensen’s home in Vancouver the bickering over too many onions and even one piece of pineapple was too much had changed to a quiet conversation that the burly bodyguard figured he didn’t want to think too much on.

“If Jared’s shoulder starts bothering him too much you call me and we’ll take him to the ER,” Clif remarked after he watched the careful way Jared got out of the Hummer. “Run the lines but no stunts and Jensen?” he paused until green eyes looked back at him. “Whatever else you two do tonight? Keep his shoulder in mind or else you’ll be explaining it to the boss.”

“Uh-huh, right,” Jensen coughed. There were moments that he was glad he was an actor because there was no doubt in his mind what Clif was suggesting with his last comment. “No problem, Clif. We’ll run some lines, talk the scene through, pig out on pizza and then he can have the master bedroom. We’ll be ready in the morning,” he assured the other man with his best look of innocence.

Jensen waved as the Hummer backed out of the drive, stepping into his house to see Jared eyeing him suspiciously. “What I tell him and what we actually do are totally different things,” he figured his friend had heard his comments which would explain the look he was getting as he shut and locked the door. “I figure Clif has an idea of what we might be doing but there’s no reason to give him positive confirmation on that. Besides, you will be in the master bedroom…I just didn’t say where I’d be.”

“You can be a very sneaky man, Jensen Ackles,” Jared’s nerves relaxed at that. He’d been worried when he’d heard Jensen’s remarks to their bodyguard but soon lost them as warm lips closed over his in a slow, deep kiss that Jared had been missing. “Hmm, missed that,” he murmured when the kiss broke.

“Missed you, Jay,” Jensen returned and smoothed a kiss over the mark on Jared’s cheek. “I know what we both want but I also know the pizza kid will be here before we could do anything serious since I plan on taking my time with you tonight so…” he paused to kiss his way down Jared’s neck until he reached the hollow of his throat. “…you go up, take a hot shower to relax, change and by then the food will be here.”

Jared wanted to forget the food and get Jensen in the shower with him but knew when not to push his friend so he nodded, starting for the steps that led upstairs only to pause to look back. “Jen? Are…we good?” he was still worried because he could still sense Jensen’s slight distance. “I mean…”

“Jay, I swear to you that we are fine,” Jensen moved slowly to cup Jared’s face between his palms. “I just need to get past today. I’ll be fine by the time you get back down here. Go, take that shower and use massage option on the shower head to work that shoulder.”

“I’d rather you worked my shoulder,” Jared tossed over his shoulder, laughing when he heard Jensen’s promise to do that later on.

Stepping into the master bedroom Jared let out a deep sigh of relief. He knew the reason to have a house of his own in Vancouver. He was married with a wife and two sons. Just like Jensen was married with a daughter but there were times when he knew it was hard to cover the side of their lives that no one except their wives, parents and a very few close friends even knew was real.

Being out of this house, away from Jensen, especially when things might be tough for one or both of them, was never easy but they’d agreed to continue the front so long as the show was on the air so that had meant Jared had to make appearances in Austin with Gen while Jensen remained in Vancouver. It was also the reason that they’d finally chosen for Jensen and Danneel to buy a home in Austin for when they weren’t filming.

Of course the public excuse was they were such good friends off the set that they wanted their kids to grow up together. That wasn’t a total lie but it was only a small piece of why the Ackles family had finally moved to Austin…a few short miles from where Jared and Gen’s home was.

Tonight Jared was just glad to be home, as he thought of it without thinking. He dropped his clothes were they fell, reminding himself to pick them up before he got the standard Jensen lecture on being messy, to step into the large bathroom to nearly weep when the first beads of hot water hit his tight muscles.

Leaning under the hard spray to let it beat down on him, Jared closed his eyes to slowly begin to relax while thinking about the shoot that day. He’d seen Jensen prep and direct before so he knew none of the other two episodes had ever had that effect on his friend.

Jared knew that normally when Jensen directed he didn’t act much but in this season he was doing more in front of the camera while also controlling behind it as well so that added to his boyfriend’s stress level. They’d talked about and had agreed that it could work and Jared had agreed to help Jensen remain focused, not get too deep in the headspace of either his character or as a director.

“Well, I screwed that one up,” he muttered into the shower wall, toweling his hair off with one hand while wrapping a towel around his waist to go find a pair of sweats to slip into for the night when he stopped in mid-step to blink, and then swear as something hit him.

He’d been supposed to call from Austin which he had but not as much as he normally would have; being apart for that many days without talking, without a hint of phone sex, or even a check-in never failed to bring out old insecurities in both actors.

Jensen, for the most part, controlled it but there were still times, like trips home with Gen and the boys that Jared knew his friend still wondered if Jared was happy with their rather odd arrangement. Jared still could get uneasy when Jensen would fly back to California on certain weekends.

“Damn it!” he struggled to pull on his sweatpants without moving his shoulder too much, grabbed for a shirt to take with him and headed back downstairs to smell pizza from the living room. “Jensen?”

Stepping into the living room, Jared saw the unopened pizza box sitting on the coffee table with plates, napkins, a couple beers. He also saw Jensen sitting on the sofa with his shoes off, his shirt unbuttoned at the throat and his head laying back, eyes closed but Jared knew he wasn’t sleeping when a hand was held out to him.

Jared took the hand but didn’t sit on the sofa like he usually would’ve or like Jensen expected as he lifted his head enough to open one curious eye to see Jared ease his long body down to sit on the floor, like he used to do when they and their show were younger, laying his head against Jensen’s leg.

“I’m sorry, Jen,” he murmured, only relaxing when he felt fingers move through his hair.

“For what?” Jensen frowned, carding his fingers back through Jared’s hair in a motion that he knew would soothe them both. “I’m the one who got too deep into my own head today. I could’ve hurt you so bad if Robby hadn’t kicked a light over when he realized what was happening. I should be the one apologizing repeatedly to you tonight.”

Jared looked up. “I didn’t call you like I said I would,” he replied quietly, seeing when it dawned on Jensen what he was saying and also saw the very brief flash of hidden emotion on his friend’s rugged, tired face. “It’s not because I didn’t want to or got distracted because there wasn’t a second down in Austin that I didn’t think of you or want to call but some of Mom’s family dropped in for a ‘surprise’ visit and a few, like my Aunt, stayed at the house with us since she and my Dad don’t get along well. I couldn’t find a single damn second to even be alone to call you or text with her sniffing out that something was up.”

“Huh,” Jensen recalled Jared mentioning once that his one Aunt and Gerald Padalecki did not see eye to eye on a lot of subjects, including letting Jared be an actor instead of a doctor or some decent profession. It got worse when Jared married Gen so he could imagine how it would’ve looked if he’d been caught calling his co-star or sneaking off away from his wife and sons. “Chad said you had a house for of crazy when he paid a visit.”

“Yeah, of all the times for Chad Michael Murray, God’s gift to women everywhere, to pay a visit when I’m in Texas he picked…” Jared suddenly stopped to frown as he replayed Jensen’s exact words. “You and Chad don’t talk often unless it’s a go between for me,” he saw the small shrug along with the way Jensen ran the fingers of his free hand through his longer than normal hair to blink. “You…sent Chad to Texas?”

“No, of course I didn’t,” Jensen scoffed but squirmed a little under Jared’s watchful gaze, finally sighing. “He was in Texas already. He was doing something and I thought it would be less odd if he showed up to see if you were okay or something than either Chris or Steve.”

Jared was halfway certain he should be angry but he didn’t feel that. It was actually oddly touching for him even though he knew there was more to this than just concern. “If Kane or Carlson would’ve shown up on my door I think I would’ve known you sent ‘em cause neither one of them would just casually pop up like Chad can get away with.”

“That’s what Chris said when I tried to talk him into it,” Jensen admitted with a cough, sitting up fully so he could look into Jared’s face. “I was worried about your shoulder. I know you tend to react before thinking so when you didn’t call like normal I was worried you might’ve hurt something but then Chad said your house was fully of nuts that looked at him like he was a minion of Satan so I figured something else was going on.”

“You could’ve called me, y’know,” Jared murmured, turning his face into Jensen’s palm to press a kiss to the center. “Gen would’ve made some excuse that I had to take the call.”

“I picked up the phone and dialed a good dozen times but…” Jensen stopped. “I want you to be happy, Jared. I know we’re happy but sometimes…sometimes I worry that maybe I’m keeping you from having more.”

Jared blinked, confused; pushing to his knees to grab for one of Jensen’s hands and placing it over his heart. “Do you feel that?” he asked, shaking his head when he caught the narrowed eyed look. “I know it needs to beat or I’d be dead but my point is this beats harder for you than for anything else but my sons. Just like I know yours beats for JJ like that.

“Jen, we’ve been through this. I thought you knew that if I could I’d make it public what we are to one another,” Jared looked into deep green eyes with sudden concern. “Did something else happen while I was gone that you’re not telling me about? Is this about moving to Austin or…”

“No, the move is solid and it’s all good,” Jensen shook himself as if to clear the dark mood away, letting his lips curve up slowly while sliding his hand around to cup the back of Jared’s neck as he leaned closer. “This is just me having too much time on my hand, too much crap going on in my head and missing you way too much.”

Jared’s dimples came out with a bright smile as he leaned up to meet the kiss fully. “I missed you too,” he said between soft kisses, groaning at the first feel of Jensen’s tongue gliding over his lips as if seeking permission to enter. “Ask Gen. She said I was sulking and even Tom asked if I was missing Uncle Jensen.”

“That kid’s noticing too much, too fast,” Jensen muttered while reminding himself they needed to eat and work before they played. “Babe, we have to actually run lines.”

“I can do that in the shower in the morning,” Jared didn’t want to run lines. He also didn’t want to eat. He wanted what he’d been wanting for four days and that was Jensen’s hands on his body. “Jensen,” he put just a small whine in for effect but only heard a soft chuckle like Jensen gave when Tommy did the same thing to try to get his way.

“Food, practice lines and I’ll give you a massage before bed,” Jensen knew how close to giving in he was so he was quick to kiss Jared again while carefully tugging him back on the sofa with him. “Promise to make it worth it.”

Considering boycotting all other activities but sex the promise of Jensen giving him a massage soon had him picturing other things so Jared finally nodded. “This better be a damn good massage, Ackles,” he muttered, accepting a plate with a slice of pizza on it.

“It will be, Jay,” Jensen promised with a slow smile that was pure sin; a smile that very few people ever got to see these days.

They ate before running scenes for the next day. One scene had Jensen scowling because it was a rewrite he hadn’t seen earlier so he ignored Jared’s protests that it was fine and was on the phone to one of the writers so he could hash out the issues.

“You know we could’ve done that scene without a rewrite to the rewrite,” Jared finished his beer while stretching, wincing as his back popped which sent pain through his shoulder. “Sam gets tossed every episode so another one wouldn’t kill me.”

“You do know your brother is taller than you and would hurt me if you end up hurting that damn shoulder more on a stunt that was just written in for shock value,” Jensen snorted as he finished his own beer and pizza then moved to put the leftovers away. “There’s plenty of action in the episode without you needing to get tossed into one of those massive bookcases.”

“I love that you care but dude, you’re more protective of me than my Mom at times,” Jared grinned, tossing the plates in the trash. “I’m glad we hadn’t seriously started anything when I filmed Friday the 13th. I’d be afraid to think of how you would’ve handled that.”

Jensen’s hands landed on Jared’s hips to turn him to face him, back against the counter as he leaned in close to nuzzle the hollow of his throat with warm lips. “Want me to have Danneel give you a few stories of how on edge I was knowing what you were filming since you’d shown me the damn script?” he murmured quietly, letting his teeth graze over sensitive skin to feel a shudder go through Jared. “I’d bought tickets, Jay. We weren’t filming and I was going to come and watch you film except Dani sicced Kane on me so I couldn’t.”

“Huh,” Jared shivered while trying to focus on what he was thinking and not what his body was doing with every move of Jensen’s mouth. “Sandy and Chad put a halt to me doing the same thing when you filmed My Bloody Valentine. Jen? Can we move this upstairs?”

“Yeah,” Jensen knew if they didn’t then he’d be doing something very X-rated on their kitchen table before too much longer. “Go up and stretch out while I finish locking up,” he urged with a lingering kiss that had both men gasping and wanting more.

Jared did as he was told. He turned the king-size bed down first since he knew if they didn’t do it before hand then the comforter was usually useless afterward. He hadn’t pulled his shirt on so he tossed it toward a chair for in the morning while losing his sweatpants in favor of just his boxer briefs for the moment.

He debated for a second before stretching out on his stomach, careful of how he moved his arm. Jared could feel the muscles in his back groaning as much as he did as he relaxed a bit, trying to look when he heard Jensen enter the room. “This okay or do you want me on my back.”

It took a second of just staring at Jared lying in their bed for Jensen to bring his brain back enough to reply. “No, that’ll work just fine,” he moved to the nightstand to remove a few items that he intentionally kept from Jared’s view before flipping the snap on his jeans open and knew he instantly had Jared’s attention. “Massage first, and then if you’re still awake we’ll move on from there.”

“I’ll be awake,” Jared promised and silently promised himself that he would stay awake even though Jensen’s massages were often good enough to relax him to the point of sleep. “What’re you doing?” he asked as he noticed Jensen doing something behind him and then realized it was the stereo as Jensen had slipped in a CD. “If you make me listen to Kane’s country stuff I will sleep in the guest…”

Jared pushed up on his elbows to he could look over his shoulder as the CD started and the voice instantly went to his heart. “That’s you,” he’d know Jensen’s voice anywhere. “When did you do that? I didn’t know you were working with Jason on anything but his Christmas CD.”

“I was bored the other day and I got tired of overthinking the episode and just picked up my guitar,” Jensen focused on the bottle in his hand rather than Jared’s eyes or he knew he’d blush. He loved to sing but didn’t always do it where others could see or hear him but had been letting Jared try to coax him out of his shell more. “I thought you’d get a kick out of it…but if you tell Jason I will spoil my god kids rotten.”

“You already spoil them so that’s no threat,” Jared returned with a snort but laid his head back down to listen to the music. He loved hearing Jensen sing so he let the songs lull him while feeling the bed shift as Jensen joined him and soon felt something warm pour over his back and he couldn’t muffle the moan of pleasure.

The massage oil was something new they’d started using after one of them had gotten a torn muscle one time during a stunt and the medic on call had suggested going in for regular massages until the arm healed.

It had taken less than three trips to a massage therapist for Jensen to discover that he wasn’t thrilled with anyone touching Jared and the feeling was very mutual so one weekend Jared had come home from the gym to find his roommate, best friend, and now boyfriend buried behind books about the art of massage. It took a few tries for the nerves to go away and Jared to swear he’d never had a better massage in his life.

Jared could do it but he knew he’d never have the skill that Jensen’s hands seemed to have when giving a massage. The moment he felt those hands begin to slowly smooth the warm massage oil into his lower back, spreading out and up he also knew it was going to be a fight to either stay awake or not come as his body began to respond to the touch gliding up his back.

“You can make a fortune doing this on the side,” he mumbled, words muffled by the arm he had crossed under his head. “Actually forget that. I don’t want you doing this for anyone else. I’ll pay you a fortune for doing it for me.”

“I want to do it for you,” Jensen replied and leaned forward to kiss the back of Jared’s neck, careful when his hands moved up to avoid the slight evidence of the surgery Jared had to have on his shoulder. “You’re the only one I want to do this for or that I will do it for.”

Jensen had learned how hard to rub on certain muscles. He also knew how to please Jared the most while straddling long legs and continuing the massage as the CD played in the background until he felt most of the tension ebbing out of Jared’s body.

He poured more oil into his palms before touching the shoulder and quickly murmured softly when he felt the instinctive tensing that happened at the touch. “That hurt too badly?” he looked for signs of pain but didn’t see any. “Jay, tell me if…”

“No, it doesn’t hurt. I just tense when it’s touched,” Jared turned his head to the side to look up with an easy, sleepy smile. “It’s a little stiff tonight still but…hmmm,” he lost his train of thoughts when strong fingers carefully dug into tight muscles while also feeling the hard erection trapped in Jensen’s jeans touching him; feeling his own dripping cock wanting more than just the silk sheets of the bed. “Jen…”

“I know, babe,” Jensen understood the feeling that Jared felt because his body was also telling him how long it had been since they’d been together. “I wanted to make you feel good before we make love but…”

“Jen, I love you. You make me feel good every second we’re together but I need to feel you, now,” Jared told him, voice thick with need and he tried to move to reach a hand back only to stop when Jensen’s hand smoothed over his neck. “This weekend or on lunch tomorrow you can make me feel good or better but now? Please just fuck me.”

Jensen knew he’d never get tired of hearing Jared express his wants and desires when they were in bed. Everyone knew of the two of them outwardly it was Jared that was the more outgoing one except in bed. When they were intimate Jared still often blushed and was hesitant to express his true desires unless he was pushed to the edge…then he got a little bossy. It was the bossy side that Jensen loved to bring out.

“Love that you still blush even when you’re being a bossy bottom,” Jensen pressed hot kisses along the back of Jared’s neck, along his jaw until he met his welcoming lips. “Missed that too,” he whispered into the kiss before sliding off the bed to shed his jeans and boxer briefs; welcoming the relief to his cock. “Remind me to tell you one day on set about some of the dreams I’ve had about getting my hands on you again and undressing you ever so slowly.”

“Ackles, I will sic Chad on you for a month if you don’t get these briefs off of me and put that cock in my ass,” Jared growled, beginning to turn over only to go still at the feel of his underwear being pulled off in a smooth motion.

“Bossy,” Jensen whispered against his ear but picked up the oil to coat his had as well as the crease of Jared’s ass, running the tip of a finger along it until he found the puckered rim to let his finger slip inside just enough to test and tease. “Oh, fuck.”

It never failed to turn Jensen on by how tight Jared could still be despite how long they’d been together. It also wasn’t easy after being apart for more than a day to not lose his patience to haste but Jensen had almost always given Jared some prep.

Even as Jared groaned his name Jensen knew it might not be as long a prep time as normal cause both of them were already on a tight wire of lust and need.

“Uh-huh, babe,” Jensen saw what was happening as Jared’s hips ground into the mattress and was quick to pull him more to his knees, ignoring the low whine of protest. “You come when I say.”

“And you say I’m bossy,” Jared sulked but smiled at the feel of soft lips moving down his neck while he fought the need to move against the two fingers stretching him without hitting that spot inside him that he knew Jensen was avoiding on purpose. “Jensen please…oh!”

Jensen let his index finger finally slide up deeper to find Jared’s prostate because he’d been avoiding that spot while stretching his boyfriend and loved seeing and hearing Jared’s response to that touch.

The first time they’d made love Jensen could still recall a nervous, shy Jared’s reaction to the feeling him touch his prostate the first time. These days, the first touch almost always got the same reaction which is why Jensen savored it.

“I love you, Jared,” he said suddenly. Those words were spoken more between them now as Jensen shared that trait with his character but he’d learned long ago that he needed to say them more. The bright smile he got in return reminded him that he needed to say them more often. “You’re not stretched enough but I can’t wait any longer, Jay.”

“I can handle it,” Jared assured him, knowing he would because he also knew he couldn’t wait much longer either. “Wanna feel you, Jen.”

Because he was worried about Jared’s shoulder, Jensen took enough time to make sure the younger man was comfortable in the position he was in on his knees and that his bad shoulder wouldn’t have too much pressure on it before slicking his cock up and moving back behind his boyfriend. “I won’t say how long this’ll take us.”

“I’ll probably come the moment you touch me,” Jared groaned at feeling the head of Jensen’s cock slowly ease past his rim; immediately feeling his already full cock start to drip precome more and knew he was fighting the urge to come. “God, I’ve missed this.”

“Missed you, Jay,” Jensen’s voice was tight, huskier and with more of his natural accent than he normally showed as passion took hold. He fought his body’s need for more to give just slow gentle rolls of his hips that took him a little deeper inside tight heat with each thrust.

Jared’s fingers where clenching in the silk sheets. He went to move his right arm only to immediately have a hand touch his shoulder as if reminding him to stay still. Then a strong arm slipped around his chest to bring him back just as Jensen’s hips gave a deeper thrust that brought them flush, ass to balls, and he was lost in the depth of feeling Jensen’s cock hitting that spot inside him. “Jen!”

“I’ve got’cha, Jay,” Jensen’s eyes were closed to try not to come just from feeling Jared moving against him; a hard task made harder by the young man pressed back against his chest. “You can come when you want to.”

Normally they both liked to play or tease one another but after days apart and so much stress with filming, Jensen was aware that neither of them had that much patience. He heard a soft moan as he moved his lips along Jared’s jaw; meeting his in a deep hot kiss that soon had them both finding a rhythm to suit when his fingers trailed down to wrap around a cock well ready to find release.

“Wanna feel your hand on me when I come,” Jared groaned in response to the unasked question, thrusting back to bring Jensen in tight and shivering when those fingers began a firm stroking motion from base to tip. “Wanna feel you come with me.”

Jensen’s lips found the pulse point in Jared’s neck, locking onto it while being careful where he might leave marks to avoid any uneasy explanations to the women in makeup the following day. He used the fingers of his free hand to find and tease Jared’s nipples while quickening his stroke on his cock; hips moving a little faster as well while feeling his balls begin to tighten.

He felt fingers finding purchase in his longer than normal hair and adored the sounds Jared made while doing so since it had always been a frustration for Jared that Jensen’s hair was so much shorter than his. “They say I can cut it back to normal as soon as Dean comes back to whatever normal is this season,” he tossed out just to hear the low mutter toward their hair stylist. “Jared?”

“Please, Jen,” Jared’s need had long ago outweighed his brain. He turned his face at the sound of his name to meet and welcome a hot kiss that rocked him nearly as hard as the sudden shudder behind, the feel of hot come filling him and the words whispered into the kiss that had his climax hitting. “Jensen!”

Jensen thanked years of lessons that allowed him to multi-task or else he was afraid he would’ve lost focus the second he felt his orgasm rip through him which was a moment before he heard his name come from Jared’s lips; feeling his lover come hard while he worked to still stroke his cock to help Jared milk the most out of the moment.

The bedroom became silent except for soft moans, muttered words, a few curses thrown in until finally the touch to his cock became more painful than pleasurable and before Jared could say a word he felt the touch ease.

The rush of the climax, the strength of it as well as feeling Jensen follow him over the edge of desire had Jared’s matching each thrust forward with one back until he felt his brain melt and the white lights in front of his eyes got too much to ignore; letting it carry him under for a moment with a soft sigh of pleasure.

“Jay?” Jensen had seen a flash of white and quickly adjusted to bear both their weight as he let his orgasm finish while placing softer kisses along Jared’s face until he was able to shift; laying them down but careful to not break the connection with Jared just yet.

Jensen knew he had to. He knew he had to move long enough to grab a warm cloth to clean them up enough to sleep through the night but lessons learned from the start of their relationship had taught him to also stay until Jared’s brain reconnected enough to wake up.

Jensen’s fingers were carding back through sweat dampened hair, his other hand meshing with the fingers that Jared, in his sleepy sexed fogged brain, had laced with his. He heard the soft murmur, the thicker accent that Jared tended to have when just waking up or after they’d made love so Jensen’s lips curved into a slow smile.

“You waking back up now cause if I don’t get something to clean us up with you will be explaining this to Clif in the morning,” Jensen chuckled, feeling more relaxed than he had in days and knew it was because of the man next to him.

“Hmm, guess you can move then,” Jared yawned, returning the gentle squeeze of fingers on his hand as Jensen eased out of him. He pried one eye open more to watch Jensen walk naked into the bathroom to grab a warm washcloth and blushing as Jensen shot him a sinful smile on his way back to the bed. “Can’t we call a sick day tomorrow?” he asked with his best smile. “I bet our director wouldn’t mind.”

“Your director wouldn’t but the producer would and since we don’t want to be out of a job no, we can’t call a sick day,” Jensen chuckled but refused to acknowledge how tempting that idea sounded right then. He cleaned them both up, found Jared’s sweatpants and dug for a pair for himself before slipping back into bed; immediately wrapping his arms around Jared when he turned to him like he always did. “Love you, Jay.”

Jared was relaxed and sexed out so he was sleepy now. He was also happy to feel Jensen beside him; resting his head on a solid shoulder while his hand went over his lover’s heart. “Love you too, Jen,” he murmured, fighting heavy eyes to stay awake until he felt soft lips caress over his face.

“Go to sleep, babe,” Jensen urged softly, halfway there himself. “We’ve got an early shoot and I’ll let you talk me into shower sex before Clif gets here.”

The made Jared smile more and he drifted off with happier thoughts of the morning to come. He’d deal with the shooting schedule when he got to set.

The next morning was hectic since both actors over slept but Jensen kept his promise for shower sex. It was that reason that Jared had just barely gotten to the front door, running his fingers through his still wet hair as the doorbell sounded and he winced.

Clif only came to the door if they weren’t outside by the third honk of the horn so that told Jared that in between sex, shower, shoving down a bowl of cereal while Jensen snarled at a text he’d just gotten that they’d missed the sound of their bodyguard arriving.

“Hey,” he pulled open the door to flash a bright, innocent smile to the unhappy looking bodyguard. “Sorry. I must’ve been shaving when you got here and…missed the horn. Just let me grab my bag and…”

Clif eyed Jared closely. He was a trained bodyguard and had been with these two for 10 years so he knew what to look for or notice. The wet hair, too bright smile, quick motions to get him out of the house and the obvious lack of a co-star had Clif suspicious.

“Where’s Jensen?” he asked, picking up the bag that the boys usually carried with them to set before Jared could grab it.

“Oh, he got a text this morning that pissed him off so he’s trying to get Jeremy to yank the assistant director and put Guy in in his place,” Jared winced as a door slammed and the sounds of footsteps were heard coming down the steps. “Do you still have a job?” he asked, concerned since whatever the hell the AD wanted to add to the scenes today had caused a rare side of Jensen to surface. “Does the AD have a job?”

Jensen’s jaw was tight, his eyes were still narrowed but he was quick to school his features before offering a smile to Jared and barely stopping himself from his initial plan the second he saw that they weren’t alone. “Yeah, but not when I’m directing he doesn’t. Guy’s going to be working the scenes when I’m in front of the camera,” he grabbed his jacket while nudging Jared out the door. “Sorry, man. Didn’t hear the horn.”

“What the hell did he want to do that you called the boss and got his ass tossed?” Clif demanded but climbed behind the wheel as he knew he wasn’t going to get an answer if Jensen didn’t want to share. “Did you both eat or do I need to run through someplace or call and have food on set?”

“Food,” Jared replied even though he’d eaten; Jensen hadn’t and it would give him a chance to try to make sure his friend stayed in the right mind set. “And chocolate for later.”

Clif rolled his eyes but knew that request was standard since Jared either wanted candy or chocolate for an energy boost for later in the day. “Yeah, I’ll take care of it,” he shot a look to the back to meet green eyes. “You’ve got a director’s meeting when you get to set while Jared’s in wardrobe.”

“Yep, got it covered,” Jensen was calming down now that he’d taken care of what he saw as a huge issue. He glanced over at the light brush of a finger on his hand and moved so their shoulders touched; their way of maintaining contact when in public. “Make sure they hook that sling correctly this time so it doesn’t move and hurt you.”

“Yes, sir, Mr. Director, sir,” Jared came back and then laughed at the gesture that comment earned him. “You hiding out with me at lunch or do you have to work through it on another scene?” he asked casually.

Jensen eyed the schedule in his notebook to wince and gave a sigh of regret. “Gotta work a scene with Mark but I’ll text you when I can.”

“That’s cool. I’ll run lines or something or…” Jared glanced down at the hand that landed on his knee, squeezing it. “I’ll eat, Jen.”

“Oh, I know you will cause if you don’t I’m calling your Mom,” Jensen smirked but knew Jared tended not to eat if left to his own devices lately so would make sure Clif or someone was around to see that Jared ate lunch. “We film one set of scenes before and then another after lunch so I’ll be back to run those ones before we shoot.”

“Guy’ll handle it, Jensen,” Jared glanced up quickly to see where Clif’s eyes were before leaning in closer. “I’m okay and what happened yesterday will not happen again. You’ll be fine.”

Jensen nodded, taking a deep breath as they drove onto the set. “I know cause I’m not ever going in too deep like that again,” he told himself and gave Jared a smile that promised more when they could find a second alone. “Let’s do this.”

**The End**


End file.
